She's Having My Baby Back Ribs
Plot Topanga feels ashamed when she watches Jack brag about his 6% body fat, and how gorgeous Angela and Rachel are. She sees that Eric has a weight problem as well, and asks him if they could both diet. He agrees, and they swear each other to secrecy, though, because it is embarrassing. The next morning, though, Cory is suspicious because Topanga refuses her usual morning waffles doused in syrup and butter and can't fit into her pants. Cory tells her that it is his pants and she leaves in a huff, upset that she can't fit into Cory's pants. Cory calls Shawn over to think and he sits in bed with Cory, eating waffles, Cory explains what happened. Shawn guesses that Topanga is pregnant, and Cory is horrified. Shawn, however, adds he may be wrong, and urges Cory to talk to his wife. Cory heads to the student union, where he oversees Eric rubbing Topanga's stomach and telling her it'll only be for a few months. Suspicious, Cory confronts Eric on the subject, and Eric scolds Cory for being unsupportive of Topanga and her body. Of course, he doesn't use such specific language, and he only manages to convince Cory that Topanga is, indeed, pregnant. The rumor spreads quickly, and when Cory goes to his parents' house to tell Alan, Amy and Mr. Feeny, they're immediately critical of his decision to adopt a 14-year-old Chinese boy. Cory corrects them, but breaks the news that Topanga is pregnant. Alan reacts poorly, but cooler heads prevail, and they say he should talk to the person he loves. In the next scene, Cory is talking to Shawn about what he should do. Shawn says he should just tell Topanga, but Cory intends to do one better: he's going to show her. As Angela takes Topanga to her surprise baby shower, Topanga is surprised that Angela keeps complimenting how good she looks, because she's only been dieting for a day. That's when the truth comes out. Nevertheless, Topanga enters the party and, while she's really surprised, is so elated by all of the gifts and complements that she plays along that she is pregnant. Jack gives her a state of the art DVD player, and Nana Boo Boo gives her a $75,000 check. Upon Angela's urging, though, she reveals the truth. She says she felt unattractive and wanted to diet. Cory says that's ridiculous, and everyone agrees, with Eric adding that she's hot and the only reason he called her fat was so he could have her pizza. They all share how they have problems with how they look. Rachel is self-conscious of her height, Angela wishes she had Topanga's curves, Shawn has no butt, and even Jack (and his 6% body fat) used to be called "Jumbo Jack" in high school. That night, Cory tells how he was a little disappointed that there's no baby, but realizes it's good that there wasn't, as they're not really ready. They look forward to one day when there will be, and upon the realization they can still practice, the two slip under the covers and begin making love. Quotes *'Rachel': Topanga's pregnant?! *'Angela': You did not hear it from me. *'Rachel': So, that's why they got married. Topanga's having twins. *'Jack': You're kidding. A Canadian billionaire is paying Cory and Topanga $50,000 for the baby. *'Guy': Wow! Who are Cory and Topanga? *'Cory': Oh, good. I'm glad you're all here. I have something very important to discuss with you. *'Alan': We already know. *'Cory': You do?! *'Amy': Yeah, Mr. Feeny told us. *'Cory': How did you know?! *'George': My wife was the the grocery store. She heard it from the produce lady! *'Cory': I am gonna kill that Shawn! *'Eric': I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. *'Nana Boo Boo': Yeah, so am I. Trivia *The stuffed penguin in the background in Cory and Topanga's bedroom is the same stuffed animal that is called "Hugsy, the bedtime penguin pal" in Friends (1994). Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7